Naruto : Unlimited
by Skynetis
Summary: Namikaze Caden will appear in world where Manga ended and it's up to him to put things to right order. Warning : Genocide. This One-Shot will be later expanded to full Series. Events after Descend of Gods.


**Carnage Arrived**

Unknown Cave in Fire Country

There was deadly silence until small bolts of lightning appeared from nowhere and started expanding until something appeared there. It was nothing more than black mass with lightning around it, first it formed only ball but then it started to grow in size and after lightning around it vanished mass started forming until it looked like human figure. Black mass dissappeared and tall men with red hair knelt there, completely naked. "So this is my next stop. " person muttered with dark chuckle as he stood up and black chakra appeared around his body and second later formed clothes. It formed black tight bodysuit first which covered whole body except feet, hands and head. After this chakra started swirling around person and formed some kind of cloak with high collar and medium sized sleeves. In fact it looked exactly like cloaks of Akatsuki but without long sleeves and red clouds on it, instead of clouds there were dark red flames at the bottom. Last thing which appeared were simple shinobi sandals with open heel. "That's better. " person said as he cracked his neck and turned around and showed that his cloak has on back written 'Demon of The Red Moon'. "They sent me here to do some mess like a badguy and put things to right order, I'm more excited than ever before. " man said with dark smirk as blood red sword with bolts of red lightning around it appeared in man's hand. He swung with sword and destroyed everything around him. It was strange but it looked like all ruins are avoiding him. He then walked out from cave and chuckled. "I never expected that Leaf will look somehow like this. " man muttered as beams of sunlight fell on his face and showed absolutely black eyes with red rings in it. "Prepare, Demon of The Red Moon is here. " stranger stated as he looked over Leaf and vanished.

Village Hidden in Leaves

"I hate Hokage! " Bolt shouted from top of Hokage mountain. "Bolt ! You are going to regret this! " Konohamaru shouted with Iruka's signature big head jutsu as Bolt smirked and took out shuriken. "Again? " voice behind Bolt muttered as owner of voice grabbed Bolt's hand. "Dad! It's not fair! You used Body Flicker again! " Bolt whined as Naruto grabbed him around waist and teleported with him away. "Why did you do that? You know how is this day important. " Naruto lectured his small son. "I know. " Bolt muttered as he turned his head away. "Listen son, I know that I'm not spending too much time with you right now but you must understand that everyone in Leaf is my family now. " Naruto said as Bolt sighed. "But when you will have time on me? " Bolt asked as Naruto smiled and rubbed hair of his small boy. "Soon, but now I must concetrate on upcoming event. " Naruto said with smile. "I'll wait you home dad. " Bolt said as he stood up. "And say to your mother and sister that we are going to spend some time together when I will be done. " Naruto said before he vanished. "Well I guess that I'm going home. " Bolt muttered as he turned around but he was grabbed by someone from behind. "You aren't going anywhere! You are going to clean Hokage Moutnain! " Konohamaru shouted as Bolt sighed sadly. "I understand Master Konohamaru. " Bolt said slowly as Konohamaru raised eyebrow. "What is happening with you Bolt? Aren't you going to argue? " Konohamaru questioned. "Nothing is happening with me, father just talked with me and explained everything. " Bolt said as he walked away to grab stuff for cleaning. Konohamaru decided that he is going to grab something on lunch but when he turned around he bumped to tall man in black cloak and hood over his head. "Sorry. I didn't see you there. " Konohamaru apologized and tried to walk away but man extened hand and stopped him. "There is no need to apologize. " man said as Muramasa appeared from his sleeve and Konohamaru's eyes widened in shock.

Hokage Tower

"So we meet after long time. " Naruto greeted all Kages around table as he sat down. There was Gaara as Kazekage, Darui as Raikage, Kurotsuchi as Tsuchikage and Chōjūrō as Mizukage. "You are from Leaf Village Lord Hokage and you are late? You should work on it. " Chōjūrō stated with crossed arms on chest. "Sorry sorry but my son caused some trouble. " Naruto apologized with nervous smile. "I'm going straight to point Lord Hokage. Why did you called this meeting? " Darui asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I called you are here with only reason. You know that we are enjoying peace like never before and our villages can't be more happy, but I see one thing which we can do. I called you here because I want form Alliance of Five Great Villages, all villages will act as one an- " Naruto started his explaining about how he wants unite all villages but ANBU member appeared beside him and stopped him. "I'm deeply sorry that I'm interrupting this meeting Lord Hokage but I have important message for you. " ANBU said as Naruto raised eyebrow. "What happened ?" Naruto asked. "Sarutobi Konohamaru was found dead. " ANBU said as Naruto's eyes widened and heart stopped. "That's not worst, he was found by your son Lord Hokage. " ANBU said as Naruto gasped again. _"Bolt. " _Naruto thought with worry, Bolt is only eight years old after all. "Is something happening Lord Hokage? " Darui asked. "My student was found dead. " Naruto said sadly as eyes of all Kage widened. "Why would someone kill him now? Our villages are in peace. " Gaara said but then dark chuckle was heard. Chuckle was followed by clapping as dark figure appeared near Five Kage. They all rather jumped away, just for safety. "Who are you and what are you doing here?! " Naruto exclaimed as dark figure chuckled one more time. "Well, I was expecting little bit warmer greetings. " man said as he put down his hood and everyone's eyes widened. He was looking exactly like Naruto but without whisker marks, visible longer red hair but what shocked them most were his eyes which looked exactly like Rinnegan just with different colors.

"My name is Caden, Namikaze Caden. " Caden said with smirk as everyone gasped again. "Lord Hokage, your father was Namikaze, wasn't he? " Darui asked as Naruto slowly nodded. "Oh I forgot that you don't know about me, nephew. " Caden said as Naruto's heart stopped. "It sounds almost like your heart stopped, just like Konohamaru's when I cut his head off. " Caden said as Naruto's wide eyes narrowed in anger. "Why did you kill him? " Naruto hissed as he started releasing his killer intent. "Because I have something on work here. You know my little nephew my work is very important and I'm very important person, I'm more important than any of Kage will ever be, more important than you and Uchiha are right now, even Hagoromo, Kagyua and whole Ōtsutsuki Clan. I'm Keeper of Balance and my work is to destroy worlds where balance was broken, just like yours. " Caden explained but then he saw Naruto in front of him with Rasengan in his hand. "Pathetic. " Caden muttered as he grabbed Naruto's head and slammed him against ground and caused small explosion because Naruto's Rasengan crashed to ground. "Naruto! " Shikamaru and Gaara shouted but Naruto then appeared beside them. "I'm okay, don't worry. " Naruto said with frown. "What do you mean by balance was broken? " Darui asked as he walked to Naruto and Shikamaru. "It's really simple, things happened here absolutely differently than they had to happen. It would be okay if you would be in different level of timelines but you are not. " Caden said as he looked on Naruto. "For example him. He should be Sixth and not Seventh, this happened because he is too weak. " Caden said as Naruto narrowed eyes on him. "But most important thing, he loves that stupid bitch Hinata. That started everything. Every world has Naruto who loves Sakura, even when he knows that she loves Uchiha, but again in every world where I already was, he made Sakura love him back and more than she ever loved Uchiha. " Caden stated as Naruto growled in anger.

"Where is Uchiha? " Caden asked before Naruto could say anything. "I don't know. " Naruto said back but then Caden did something what nobody expected. "I'm asking one more time, where is Uchiha? " Caden asked as Bolt appeared at his side binded by red chains. "Bolt! " Naruto snapped and went attack Caden but he grabbed Bolt by neck and Naruto immadeatly stopped. "Call Uchiha, I'll keep boy with me until he will arrive. More days you will let me wait I'll kill more your loved ones until you will be alone, and I'll begin with your wife and daughter. " Caden threatened as Bolt vanished in some portal. _"That's dimension portal which was Kagyua using. "_ Naruto thought when he saw his son vanish. "Don't worry Lord Hokage, we are here. We are going to help you take down this bastard. " Kurotsuchi said as she and rest of Kages walked to Naruto. "Well, I can begin here. This is first day and first victim. " Caden said as he vanished and everything what anybody could hear was sound how Gaara's body fell on ground with hole in his chest. "Gaara! " Naruto snapped in shock as he knelt next to his friend immadeatly followed by Kankuro. "Don't worry. He is dead already. " Caden said with smirk as he looked on rest of Kages. "Try attack and you will end just like him. " Caden stated as he looked back on Naruto. "You failed this world nephew. " Caden said but then someone walked to room. "Lord Hokage I have message from Sa- " Sakura stopped in mid sentence when she saw dead body of Gaara on ground. "What a interesting twist of events. Hello Uchiha Sakura. " Caden said with smirk as he appeared behind Sakura with Muramasa on her neck. "Sakura! " Naruto snapped as Caden took paper from Sakura's hand. "Who are you? " Sakura said slowly because Muramasa is pressed too tightly against her neck. "That's not important. Oh look what is it. Message from Uchiha, he is coming back to village. I'm very lucky man. We will see if he will get here faster when he will know that his wife is in danger. " Caden said as Sakura vanished in vortex. _"That was same like with Obito. " _Naruto thought with wide eyes but then he realized that Caden right now kidnapped Sakura. "I have all I need and you know all what you need to know. " Caden said before he vanished.

"And we thought that peace will last forever. " Darui muttered as he sat back on his chair. "First Orochimaru, then Akatsuki, Madara, Kaguya, Sasuke and now my possible uncle who accidentally looks almost like me. " Naruto said with frown, so much anger was right now in him that it's miracle that Kurama's chakra isn't leaking out of him. "Aren't you concerned about your son and friend Lord Hokage? " Kurotsuchi said as she looked on dead Kazekage on ground with Kankuro beside him. "No Lady Tsuchikage, I'm too concerned about it and I'm so furious that I'm glad that nobody from village see me. " Naruto said back. "What are you going to do Naruto? " Kankuro asked still with tears in his eyes. "I'm going take him down for everything he done. No matter if he is truly my uncle but he is going to pay for killing Gaara. " Naruto stated as he sat back to his chair. "I think that this meeting is on the place since there is new threat named Namikaze Caden. I insist on forming Alliance of Five Great Villages in order to stop and punish killer of Fifth Kazekage. " Naruto said in his Hokage tone as every Kage there nodded. "I left just few moments ago and village is going to be in big problems again? " unknown voice said as Naruto raised eyebrow. "You are here soon, I didn't expect that you will arrive so soon, Sakura just got your message. " Naruto said to air where second later appeared tall black haired person. "I had bad feeling so I used my Susanoo and flew here. Tell me that nothing happened because you sounded really worried a while ago. " person said as Naruto sighed. "There is a big problem Sasuke. Someone just kidnapped my son and your wife. " Naruto said as Sasuke's eyes widened toward Naruto, in second was Naruto held by Sasuke's hand on his neck. "I left for few days and you let someone kidnap my wife?! You are damm Hokage! Who kidnapped her? " Sasuke shouted in rage but then he was interrupted by laughing. "I should really improve my timing. I just left and you appeared Uchiha. " dark voice of Namikaze Caden stated when he appeared from nowhere with Bolt and Sakura beside him tied in red chains. "Sakura! " Sasuke snapped as he teleported to Caden who only smirked and Sasuke's eyes widened when he was impaled by red chakra sword. _"That's Susanoo! " _Sasuke thought before he changed on lot of crows. "Good reflexes Uchiha Sasuke. " Caden said as Sasuke appeared next to Naruto.

"You don't know me yet, let me introduce myself. My name is Namikaze Caden and I'm uncle of your best friend. " Caden said as Sasuke's eyes widened. Caden then released chains around Bolt and Sakura and looked on Naruto and Sasuke. "I will leave your loved ones go for now but you will go with me, I have to test you. " Caden said as Sasuke used his teleportation skills and got Sakura and Bolt to safety. "And if we will refuse? " Naruto asked as Caden's lips formed most devil smirk as it could. "Everything will end like this. " Caden said as he raised hand and cracked his fingers. Everyone wondered what he had done until they felt weak quake and then pillar of light erupted behind him and everyone's eyes widened. "Everything will end up like big hole, just like the one I made in middle of Leaf, by the way it's shame that nobody from Academy survived. " Caden stated with dark chuckle at the end of sentence. "Why are you doing this? " Sasuke hissed with anger visible on his face. "Ask your Hokage, he will tell you everything. " Caden said as he turned around. "And if I will not see you two in the Valley of The End until sunset I will made one big hole to Elemental Nations. " Caden said as he looked on Naruto and Sasuke before he vanished. "He is gone. I can't feel his chakra or anything. " Sasuke said with wide eyes because his sensory skills are able to feel almost everything. "Are you going after him dad? " voice of small boy asked from behind as Naruto looked on small Bolt who was awake. "How much you heard Bolt? " Naruto asked with concern when he knelt in front of his small son. "Almost everything. I heard that he is your uncle, is it true dad? " Bolt asked as he hugged Naruto. "I don't know son, I never saw him before but he looks too much like me or your grandfather so there is big possibility that he truly is my uncle. " Naruto explained as Bolt nodded. "Sasuke, I don't know if you are going to join me but I'm going after him, immadeatly. He killed Kazekage, unknown number of people in that blast so like Hokage I'm not going to stand down. " Naruto said as he stood up and looked on Sasuke who had Sakura in his hands. "I'm going with you but first I will take Sakura home, meet me at the Northern Gate in half hour. " Sasuke said before he vanished. "What about us Lord Hokage ?" Mizukage asked as Naruto looked on him and other Kage. "Return home, this is Leaf's bussiness and we are going to deal with it. I will send message about outcome. " Naruto said as his fellow Kage nodded and left but not until. "Please make sure that he will die with horrible dead like Gaara. " Kankuro said before he walked out. "Come on Bolt, we are going home. " Naruto said as he grabbed Bolt's shoulder and vanished.

"Hinata, Himawari! We are home. " Naruto called and in second he was enfulged in hug from Hinata while small Himawari hugged her big brother. "I'm so happy that you are okay Naruto. We saw that explosion and feared that you were there. " Hinata said with tears of joy in her eyes. "No but Academy was hit and we still don't know if anybody survived. " Naruto said as he kissed Hinata in cheek. "Who did it? " Hinata asked as Naruto looked on Bolt. "Son take your sister to her room and stay there. " Naruto said as Bolt nodded and walked away with small Himawari. "I don't know if I can believe what he said to me but if he was saying truth then source of this destruction is my own uncle. " Naruto said as Hinata's eyes widened. "But you are last from Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan. " Hinata said as Naruto nodded. "I thought the same thing too but he looks like perfect copy of me and my dad, and he is powerful, more powerful than anybody in village for sure. " Naruto said with frown as he leaned against wall. "What are you going to do with it? " Hinata asked as she hugged Naruto who placed his chin on top of her head. "Sasuke and I are going after him. He has to pay for everything what he done. When Sasuke is with me we are stronger than anyone else so there is no way how he can defeat us. " Naruto replied as he kissed Hinata's head and grabbed his gear. "Where are you going fight him? " Hinata asked. "He said that he will wait on us in Valley of the End. " Naruto replied as he put his ninja pouch around waist. "Again Valley of the End? That place si created for clashes of strong shinobi, first Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara then you and Sasuke and now you and Sasuke against your uncle. " Hinata said as Naruto slowly walked to doors. "Don't worry Hinata, this time everything will end up like it has to, I and Sasuke will return with my uncle defeated. " Naruto said as he kissed Hinata on lips. "Tell kids that I will be soon back. " Naruto said before he vanished.

Northern Gate - 20 minutes later

"I feared that you inherited Kakashi's sense for being late. " Naruto said when he saw Sasuke arrive at last moment. "You know, life with family will change you. " Sasuke said back. "Yes. I left village in hands of Kakashi and Shikamaru in case that something would happen to us. " Naruto said as he looked toward direction where Valley of the End is. "And I must say that stormclouds which are in front of us don't look like normal clouds. " Naruto said with frown. "You are right. I can feel chakra in that clouds. It can be some technique of your uncle. " Sasuke said with nod. "Come on, we have to end him. " Naruto stated as he jumped down from wall and started running. "Will he change sometime? " Sasuke asked and then he realized that he asked it only himself because there is nobody around him. "Great, I'm talking with myself. " Sasuke said with sweatdrop before he vanished. "Will you tell me already what your uncle wants? " Sasuke asked when he finally catch up with Naruto. "He appeared from nowhere and started talking about some balance. He said that we broke it when I got together with Hinata and you with Sakura. " Naruto explained. "That's quite lame, I mean really? Destroy so many things just because we got together with someone who we love. " Sasuke said while he and Naruto were nearing to Valley of the End. "You can't understand Uchiha because you don't know what can happen when balance is broken and isn't fixed by me. " Caden's voice said in Sasuke's and Naruto's heads. "Where are you? " Naruto shouted when he and Sasuke stopped and looked around themselves. "I'm waiting for you in Valley of the End. You just entered my playground and that means that I can mess with your head. " Caden's voice said as eyes of Sasuke and Naruto narrowed. "Let's continue. " Naruto said as he vanished in blur of speed and was immadeatly followed by Sasuke. They appeared in Valley of the End in few moments and saw Caden sat under waterfall while water was falling around him because it seemed like he has something around him what is protecting him from water.

"You appeared even before I wanted but I'm not complaining. " Caden said with chuckle at the end as he stood up and slowly walked toward Naruto and Sasuke. "Why are you doing this? What will you achieve by everything you have done?" Sasuke asked. "I thought that Naruto told you about it. I'm here to restore balance which you broke. You can't understand because you know only this world but I know everything. I know that if I will let this universe continue then order of whole universe in which is your universe located will be destroyed and trillions of lives will be gone just because of you, and I can't allow that. " Caden explained coldly but Sasuke had enough of his talking so he shot toward him with Perfect Susanoo around him. "I don't care what you want! This is our universe and we will live like we want! " Sasuke shouted as he swung down with Susanoo's sword and was prepared to kill Caden who raised Muramasa and stopped Sasuke's gigantic sword in it's tracks. Sasuke's eyes widened when nothing happened just massive destruction happened behind Caden, everything because of his attack but Caden stood there like nothing. "It's all what you got? " Caden said coldly as he moved with Muramasa and Sasuke was thrown away from Caden. _"He stopped Sasuke's attack like nothing. " _Naruto thought as he entered Bijū Mode. "Calm down Sasuke. We will take him down together. " Naruto stated as he walked to Sasuke. "How funny? I thought that Naruto is here the hot-headed one. " Caden said sarcasticaly as he smirked and pointed Muramasa on duo. "Show me something what I want to fight with. " Caden said with laugh as he shot toward Sasuke and Naruto with blinding speed that nobody was able to track his movements. _"So fast! " _boys gasped when Caden appeared under them with red chakra dancing around Muramasa. "Hell Release : Moon Fang Heaven Piercer. " Caden stated as he released wave of chakra from sword. Naruto jumped away but Sasuke brought Susanoo's hand to defend himself but his eyes widened when Caden's technique went trought Susanoo like knife trought butter and cut Susanoo on half and Sasuke was enough lucky that he wasn't hit by technique. "Sasuke! " Naruto shouted when he released Tailed Beast Ball on Caden while Sasuke flew away quickly as he could. "You are boring. " Caden said as he raised hand and Tailed Beast Ball exploded and explosion absorbed to Naruto's hand. "What the hell he used?! " Sasuke shouted when he landed next to Naruto.

"You sound little shocked. " Caden's voice from the smoke said with chuckle. "How? He got direct hit! " Naruto gasped when unharmed Caden walked out from smoke which explosion caused. "You are nothing more than ants under my feet. " Caden stated as red chakra started build around him until it rocketed to air while Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror at sight of gigantic Susanoo with wings just like Sasuke has. This Susanoo is atleast ten times larger than Sasuke's so now Naruto and Sasuke really look like ants under Caden's feet. "That's impossible. " Sasuke shuttered in fear at sight of enormous Susanoo in front of him. "How can he has Susanoo?! I thought that it's technique of Mangekyo Sharingan. " Naruto shuttered with same fear in his voice as Sasuke. "You are missing one important point kids. " Caden said as he glared down on boys. Their eyes widened when they saw his eyes in distance. "That's Rinnegan, same as yours Sasuke. " Naruto shuttered in horror as Caden chuckled. "No, my Rinnegan is far above Rinnegan of anybody. Hagoromo, Madara or Sasuke, it doesn't matter. This is perfect form of Rinnegan and nobody was ever able to achieve full potential of it's power. " Caden stated with devil smirk and then he got idea. "But do you know that this isn't form which is bringing desperation to hearts of my enemies? " Naruto questioned as he formed hand sign and brought down Restriction Seals. His Susanoo then started glowing until Caden started changing on something. Eyes of two men widened when Caden changed on creature which was even bigger than his Susanoo but what shocked them most was when it's one tail changed on fifty and Susanoo surrounded it and created armor around it. **"Now you have to understand why I was able to destroy so many worlds. There is nobody who can stand in way of Fifty-Tailed Demon Dragon. " **Caden said with demonic voice which sent shivers down to Naruto's and Sasuke's spine while Caden's Hell Dragon Form formed most frightening smirk as it could. **"How it feels? Feel all that desperation in your heart when you know that you can't win. " **Caden questioned as he made one small step toward duo. "Naruto! Combine! " Sasuke snapped as he and Naruto joined forces and Sasuke's Susanoo enfulged Naruto's Tailed Beast form which then changed to shape of human and bow appeared in it's hand.

"It's hilarious how are you trying to ignore fact that you are overwhelmed. " Caden said with his normal voice because his Susanoo and Dragon form vanished and now it looked like they turned sides, Caden is ant under Sasuke's and Naruto's feet. "Why did you release your form? " confused Naruto asked as Caden chuckled. "I don't need it to fight with kids like you. I only wanted you to see how looks true power and beside that, I wanted to plant seed of desperation to your hearts. " Caden said as massive killer intent exploded from him and eyes of boys widened in fear when they felt that enormous preasure. "See? You can't even move when I'm releasing my killer intent. " Caden said with laugh as he lowered his KI and boys were finally able to catch their breath. "Come on Sasuke. We can take him down. We took down Madara, Kagyua with her Clan and many others, we can do this. " Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and Susanoo raised it's bow. White chakra arrow appeared there and Sasuke prepared to shoot it but then arrow changed color on orange because Naruto added his chakra there too. _"This has to work. Indra's arrow together with Naruto's chakra must be enough. " _Sasuke thought as he released arrow and Caden lowered his head. "Idiots, they think that I don't know about Indra's signature attack? Even when Ashura's chakra is added to it. " Caden muttered as he raised Muramasa which started glowing and then arrow hit tip of Muramasa and to everyone's surprise nothing happened, not even explosion. "Losers. " Caden muttered as arrow shattered on millions of small parts and eyes of boys widened. "You must be fucking kidding me. " Sasuke shuttered at sight when his strongest attack was destroyed like toy. "I have to admit that you are strong kids but you are still not in my league. " Caden said when he appeared bellow Susanoo and raised Muramasa. "Hell Release : Judgment of Death God. " Caden said as pillar of pure red chakra was released from Muramasa and did one big hole in middle of Susanoo and this time boys weren's so lucky and each got hit, to arms which they already lost once, now this it happened second time. Susanoo and Tailed Beast Mode collapsed and boys landed on ground and were breathing heavily. "Is something happening kids? Are you tired? " Caden said as he appeared between boys, grabbed their heads and slammed against each other. "Are you desperate now? " Caden asked as he kicked to Naruto and Sasuke in same time thanks to his speed. Boys were at the edge of their powers, they lost their arm again and their opponent is still standing without single scratch. "I think that it's time to end this. "

Gates of Hidden Leaf - Few minutes later

"Explosion died down few moments ago, do you think that Sasuke and Naruto managed to do it? " Sakura asked as she, her daughter Sarada, Hinata with her and Naruto's kids and rest of Rookie 12 with their families were standing in front of main gate of Hidden Leaf. "They will be fine Sakura. Remember that together they are stronger than anybody in this world. " Kakashi said as he patted Sakura on shoulder but he couldn't know how horribly wrong he is. Red lightning storm appeared and everyone covered their faces because wind wave from it was too strong. Then three figures appeared there and lightning storm died down, everyone looked there and their eyes widened in horror. Caden stood there with evil smirk on his lips while he was holding Naruto and Sasuke around their necks with their bodies on ground. They were covered by many seriously looking injuries but what caught everyone's interest was that they were this time missing both arms, both of them. "Father! " Bolt shouted as he prepared jump there but Kakashi grabbed him. "Look Naruto, your son is concered about you. " Caden said with chuckle as he threw boys on ground. "I expected something more from strongest people alive. " Caden stated as he used Kamui and teleported boys to his dimension. "Where are they?! " Kiba shouted as Caden chuckled one more time and vanished. In second were Sakura and Hinata with their kids in front of everyone until Caden appeared there and sent them to same dimension where he sent Sasuke and Naruto but before that he tied them with hell chains. "Main targets in prison, annihilation can begin. " Caden said to himself as Muramasa appeared in his hand. "We are not going to let you do anything to our village. " Kakashi stated as he jumped there and glared to Caden's eyes. "And what makes you think that you can stop me? " Caden said with smirk as he cracked his fingers and four gigantic pillars of red light appeared in distance, far away from Leaf. "What the fuck is it? " Kiba shouted when he saw something gigantic in distance. "I just made Hidden Leaf last of Five Great Villages. " Caden said with chuckle as something started appearing around him. "Look, thousands of souls which I killed few moments ago. " Caden said as thousands of something what looked like ghosts were flying toward him and started absorbing to Muramasa which glowed brightly. "We are not going t- " Kiba was about to say something when he jumped on Caden but in second he was cut on half. "Kiba! " everyone shouted when they saw their friend being killed in matter of one second and in worst way possible.

"Okay, who is next? " Naruto taunted as red chakra started building around him until it rose to sky and formed Perfect Susanoo. "Oh I forgot that I'm going to kill you all so it doesn't matter who will go next. " Caden said as he swung with Muramasa which had Susanoo in it's arms and created one big 'cut' trought village until it reached Hokage mountain where it caused explosion. "Hmm, for the first try it isn't bad. " Caden said with chuckle but everyone in front of him stood there like ghosts, mainly kids. They never saw something like this before, they heard about destructive power of Uchiha Sasuke's Susanoo but they were never able to see it. "Why are you doing this?! " Kakashi from bellow shouted and in second he ended just like Kiba. "I'm doing this because I have to. I will not let trillions of people vanish just because you wanted live different lifes. " Caden stated coldly as he took off and vanished in clouds. "Is he gone? " Inojin said with frightnened voice but then clouds vanished and Caden stood with his Susanoo in center of gigantic red thunderstorm. "I fear that no, son. " Sai said as he put hand on shoulder of his son. "Do we have power to fight with someone like this? " Ino shuttered with tears in her eyes as she walked to her husband and son. "So you finally feel that desperation. Naruto and Sasuke were too big fools to realize that their desperate effort to save Leaf and you was pointless and you are facing extinction because they didn't realized that there is nothing what can save you. " Caden said as he closed eyes and half of thunderstorm changed on bright blue, even his Susanoo was now created from two colors, one half red and other blue. _"Let's see what can cause combination of Hell Release and Heaven Release. " _Caden thought as his lips formed most devil smirk as it could. Caden then pointed Muramasa on Leaf and said. "Punishment by Light and Darkness. " bolts of lightning started chirping more until one red hit part of village and created explosion there which wiped everything away only fire after destroyed building remained there. First thunderbolt was slowly followed by others and not just red ones but blue ones too until whole Village Hidden in Leaves was nothing more than one big crater, just main gate and Hokage Mountain were still standing. Caden then descended to main gate and looked on last survivors of Hidden Leaf. "What are you waiting for?! Kill us just like you killed everyone else! " Tenten shouted desperately. "And I wanted leave you some place for saying goodbye to your families. " Caden said as he raised Susanoo hand and pointed with it's finger on gate. In front of finger formed red ball of energy which created beam which completely deleted Leaf 12 from it's existence without single scream of pain. "And now my favourite. " Caden said as he teleported on Hokage mountain where he could perfectly see how is Leaf burning.

"Come out. " he said as Uzumaki and Uchiha family appeared there from his dimension still tied with hell chains and Naruto with Sasuke were finally awake, even when only from their last powers. "Sorry that it lasted so long but I enjoyed it. " Caden said as he took a deep breath and looked on burning village. "Why didn't you kill us just like you killed everyone else? " Naruto asked with gritted teeth as Caden looked on him with smirk. "Because I wanted you to be alive when main event will come. " Caden said as he turned on two families. "You know Naruto, I lied to you. I'm not your uncle. " Caden said as he walked closer to them and placed hand on his face. "Then who are you? " Naruto asked as Caden chuckled darkly and put his hand away from his face and everyone gasped at sight of something unreal. "I'm you. " Namikaze Naruto said with smirk when he showed them his former look which means azure eyes, whisker marks and blond hair. "That's impossible. " Sasuke shuttered as Caden chuckled one more time. "No Uchiha, this is real. I told you that I'm not from this world, oh I forgot I didn't tell you that, sorry. " Caden said with laugh. "I told you that you broken balance and now I'm going to explain why. " Caden said as lot of white spirals created from balls appeared around him. "Every timeline, universe and world exist like one spiral of events. You are the one spiral here. " Caden said as he pointed on one spiral. "But your spiral is also part of next spiral which is one of six, six main universes. Your main universe is also my home and when your future turned out like you could see few hours ago your timeline started affecting others making them unstable and everytime when something is unstable, it explode and destroy itself. If I didn't interfere here, your spiral would destroy one of main six universes and that would cause destruction of other five while your world would be only one which survived. " Caden explained how are their timelines, universes and worlds working but his prisoners were still too silent. "And do you think that I will sacriface trillions or more lifes just because of you, just because one world wanted different future? " Caden questioned as he released hell chains. "You created quite a tale but do you really think that we will believe you? " Sasuke stated as Caden chuckled darkly.

"You don't have to. " Caden said as he vanished and grabbed Sarada with Himawari around necks and snapped them like nothing. "No! " everyone shouted as they shot from their spots on Caden who threw bodies of two small girls on ground and kicked away all adult but let Bolt reach him. "Here, kill me. " Caden said as he handed kunai to Bolt who took it and started screaming and stabbing Caden to chest. "Okay, enough of tickling. " Caden said as he used his hand and grabbed Bolt's head. "You resemble my son Bolt but it's shame that you have to die. " Caden said as he snapped Bolt's skull like toy. "Now. " Caden said and in second were Sasuke and Hinata headless and Naruto with Sakura lying near Caden's feet. "Look Naruto, isn't it beatiful? " Caden said as he looked dead bodies of Naruto's loved ones. "Do you know what is funniest? No? I will tell you that. " Caden said as knelt next to Naruto who was swimming in his tears. "You and Sakura caused all of this. " Caden whispered as Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened. "Like I told you, you are part of main universe, this universe has one simple rule, you two must end up together. It doesn't matter how, where, why but you must. Nothing else is important but this simple bullshit is. " Caden said as he walked to Sakura. "You and your idiocy for Uchiha caused that Naruto lost interest in you, so we can say that you caused destruction of your world. " Caden said as Sakura started crying more and more. "I'm sorry everyone. " she cried as Caden rolled his eyes. "It's little bit too late for that. " Caden said as he cut Sakura on half and looked on Naruto. "No screams? " Caden wondered as he walked back to Naruto. "I just saw how you killed my wife, kids, friends, all my loved ones and now you are going to kill me so I don't see purpose in it anymore. " Naruto stated weakly as Caden started laughing. "Who would expect that last words of biggest idiot ever will be so inteligent. " laughing Caden said as he used Muramasa and went with it trought Naruto's skull instantly killing him. "It's done. " male voice said as two figures appeared behind Caden. "Yes but I'm not completely done. " Naruto said as he turned on Yin and Yang. "What do you mean? " Yang asked as Caden sighed. "I don't want to be responsible for next genocide. I'm going to change past of this world. " Caden said as he took out Stone of Time. "Then you have some work in front of you. Who will be your partner now? Or you want to go alone? " Yin asked as Caden smirked. "No, I'm not going alone. I want Sasuke with me. " Caden said as stone started glowing. "You will meet with him in portal. " Yin said as he and Yang vanished while Caden vanished in time portal.

Time Portal

"I should know that you will not let me be dead for too long. " Sasuke said when he appeared next to Naruto. "You know me Sasuke. Did Shinigami inform you? " Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. "How far are we going? " Sasuke asked as Naruto smirked. "Graduation. " Naruto replied with smirk when they appeared at the end of portal and vanished.

Village Hidden in Leaves - Twenty or more years ago

Naruto and Sasuke woke up in their apartments and looked on their hands. They still look like adults but thanks their abilities it will not be obstacle. "New life begins. " both of them said with evil smirk as Rinnegan appeared in their eyes.

**Okay guys, first chapter of new Series is complete. This chapter will be only one-shot until I will be further in Descend of Gods. R&R.**


End file.
